Lágrimas
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Los ojos color miel, derritieron el corazón de Tanemon. La mirada de Mimi reflejaba inocencia pura, con un brillo intenso y cálido, pero con emociones diversas que se fundían sin restricción. Tanemon no podía decir si lo que esos ojos reflejaban era miedo, angustia, curiosidad, tristeza, emoción… O, la suma de todos esos sentimientos."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Lágrimas**

.

Recuerda, la hora más oscura es la que precede a la aurora. El _cambio_ se produce, con frecuencia, cuando te has _rendido_ o cuando menos lo _esperas_.

.

.

Las lágrimas parecían brotar, desesperadamente, de sus ojos color miel y parecían ser incapaces de detenerse.

A los veinte años, Mimi Tachikawa era una mujer hermosa, decidida y llena de energía. Palmon admiraba la capacidad de Mimi, para poder sonreír y confiar en las personas, después de todas las cosas que había atravesado. Ella siempre había sido una persona sensible, de aquellas que no pueden contener el llanto cuando este se presenta, aun imprevistamente. Siempre había sido una persona que no temía demostrar sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando se sentía cómoda en el lugar que se encontraba.

Y para nadie era un secreto que la mejor compañía para Mimi cuando ella sentía que no tenía a nadie más, era Palmon.

Quizás la mujer no notaba la mirada angustiada de su compañera, ni tampoco percibía las caricias que le eran propinadas por el digimon, en un vano intento de calmarla y consolarla. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, parecía que aquella angustiosa opresión en su pecho comenzaba a evaporarse. Llevaban horas en esa posición, con la mujer sollozando sobre la cama, sin poder contenerse, y el digimon consolándola con susurros y palabras de aliento. El sol había abandonado el cielo, y la ventana mostraba las estrellas del firmamento en la despejada noche que había caído en Japón.

Palmon suspiró, suavemente, sin dejar de consolar a Mimi. Sabía que era exactamente lo que le ocurría a su amiga, y sabía también que aquellos sentimientos la estaban ahogando en su interior.

_Culpa_.

Ella sabía, además, por mucho que doliese admitirlo y reconocérselo a si misma, que el llanto de su amiga tenía nombre y apellido.

_Koushiro Izumi._

— Mimi — Susurró Palmon, en voz baja y suave — No llores, Mimi…

— Va a odiarme, Palmon. Va a detestarme — Se lamentó la mujer, con un hilo de voz.

— No lo creo. No fue tu culpa, Mimi…

Por primera vez, en las horas que llevaban en esa habitación del hotel, la joven levantó los ojos y clavó la mirada en el digimon. Palmon le sonrió, con tristeza. Había dicho la palabra clave en todo el asunto: culpa.

— Quiero a Michael, soy feliz a su lado. Estoy comprometida con él, Palmon. No puedo volver a atrás…

— ¿Y Koushiro? — Inquirió, astutamente, el digimon.

— Lo amo… — Respondió la joven, sin poder decir mucho más. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas — Pero… No puedo, Palmon. No puedo…

— _Tienes que obedecer a tu corazón, Mimi —_ Indicó a su compañera humana — No puedes obligarte a amar a nadie. Tu corazón sabe lo que _necesitas_

— Lo que… Necesito — Repitió la mujer, con voz queda. — Lo que necesito

— Duerme, Mimi. — Susurró, pues sabía que su amiga estaba agotada de tanto llorar. Acarició las hebras del largo cabello, con ternura — Ahora, estamos juntas.

Una fuerte sensación de _deja vu_ la golpeó, en ese preciso momento, cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca y se hicieron presentes en el silencio. La sensación le provocó una sonrisa, triste y alegre a la vez…

Había dicho esas palabras mucho tiempo atrás…

.

.

Bajo el cielo estrellado, amparados por la oscuridad e iluminados por los rayos de plata que la luna emitía, los pequeños digimons estaban platicando sobre los designios del destino. No sabía exactamente que les deparaba el futuro, y en esos momentos, a ella sólo le interesaba conocer a una persona.

_Mimi_.

¿Es posible sentir que _se nació_ por alguien? Tanemon estaba segura de que ella había nacido por causa de Mimi, fuese quien fuese. Vibraba de emoción al imaginar el rostro de su compañera. No podía especificar el tiempo transcurrido desde que dejó atrás su digihuevo y abrió su camino hacia el mundo, en la ciudad del inicio.

Los días habían sido efímeros y las noches, largas.

— ¿Y que son los humanos? — Inquirió uno de sus compañeros, nombrado como Yokomon, a Motimon, el digimon que había pronunciado ese término.

— ¿Los humanos son una especie de digimon? — Quiso saber Koromon, con curiosidad. Motimon negó firmemente con el rostro — ¿Y cómo son?

— Bueno… — Comenzó, el aludido, con una expresión seria — Yo no lo sé. Estoy casi seguro que tiene la forma que reconocemos como humanoide. Como Angemon u Andromon.

La imagen mental que le produjeron a Tanemon aquellos nombres, era semejante a un robot con alas grandes. ¿Así seria Mimi?

— ¿Con alas? — Inquirió, repentinamente, Yokomon

— ¿Y Jou es un ser humano?

— Esa es mi teoría — Comentó, Motimon

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer una teoría si no sabes lo que son los humanos? — Inquirió Tsunomon, con los ojos entornados.

— No estoy seguro… — Fue la replica de su compañero. — Siento que es así.

— Ah — Aseveró Tokomon — Yo presiento que Takeru es un humano — Afirmó, sonriendo a Motimon.

— ¿Dónde viven los humanos? — Inquirió Tanemon, sumándose a la conversación — ¿Creen que sea lejos su hogar?

— Es probable — Fue la respuesta de Motimon

— ¿Muy lejos?

— No lo sé.

Todos, entonces, suspiraron. Esa respuesta sólo aumentaba sus dudas. Sin embargo, Motimon les había explicado tantas cosas que no podían culparlo por no tener la respuesta a una pregunta, ¿_verdad_?

— Yo quiero saber cuando vendrá, Mimi — Indicó Tanemon, frunciendo la expresión y mirando hacia el suelo — ¿Por qué no viene ya?

— Quizás no puede — Apuntó Yokomon, con una triste sonrisa — Igual que Sora

— ¡Pero quiero conocerla! — Exclamó ella, con angustia. Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarle los ojos. Esa espera bien podría ser eterna. — ¿Y si nunca llega? ¿Qué sucederá si nunca llega Mimi? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Vendrán — Aseguraron Koromon y Tsunomon, casi al unísono

— ¿Cómo lo saben? — Cuestionó Tanemon, con tristeza. Los dos digimons se miraron entre si, pero no respondieron, quizás por no tener una respuesta fiable.

— Porque creemos — Aseveró Tokomon, con convicción — Tenemos que creer, porque si creemos, nuestros sueños se harán realidad.

— _Nuestros_ sueños… — Repitió Tanemon, conmovida, ante aquellas palabras. Sus ojos rojos parecieron brillar nuevamente — Se harán realidad…

— ¡Mi sueño es aprender a volar! ¡Sé que podré volar si estoy con Sora! ¡Llegaremos juntas a las estrellas! — Aseveró Yokomon, tras un momento de reflexión. Tanemon miró a su compañera con curiosidad, cómo si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

— ¡Hablando de estrellas! — Señaló Bukamon, con alegría y emoción, interrumpiendo cualquier otra declaración posible — ¡Miren!

Catorce pares de ojos se elevaron al cielo, contemplando el espectáculo de las brillantes luces que, tras un momento breve, se perdían en la inmensidad.

Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces atravesaba el firmamento.

— ¡Pidan un deseo! — Apremió, Tokomon.

— _Mi sueño_… Mi sueño es conocer a Mimi — Susurró Tanemon, entonces, con seguridad, sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

.

¿Qué era esa cosa rosa que le cubría el rostro? Tanemon luchó para deshacerse de ese estorbo que había caído sobre ella, sin previo aviso. Una vez que logró su objetivo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia algo que antes no había estado allí.

O, más bien, _alguien, _aseguró al encontrarse junto a la recién llegada. Era una niña, y estaba _casi segura_ de que era una niña humana pero, de lo que si estaba totalmente segura era que esa niña no era otra que Mimi.

¡Mimi había llegado, al fin!

Pronunció su nombre, con euforia, sin poder contenerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado este momento? No sabría decirlo. Para ella, la espera había sido eterna. ¡Pero Mimi estaba allí! ¡Mimi había llegado, al fin!

La niña había llegado desde el cielo, pensó al acercarse aun más a su rostro, sintiendo pena por la caída que había sufrido. ¿Sería por eso que sus ojos estaban cerrados? ¿Sería por eso que las llamadas que le brindaba eran en vano? Vestía un extraño atuendo, que jamás había visto… Aunque, tampoco había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida, como para opinar. Sus ojos rojos barrieron con el sitio. Se sentía… Observada. Le inquietaba, en demasía, no saber que hacer para despertar a su visitante, estando además, tan expuestas en ese claro. El bosque, aunque, inmenso, no cubría todos los sectores y la maleza no las ocultaría de nadie… Si…

No, mejor no pensar en ello.

— ¿Mimi? — Susurró, dulcemente, mientras se acercaba hacia el pálido rostro de la niña. La jovencita se removió, sobre el suelo — _Despierta, Mimi_.

— Sólo un poco más, mamá — Insistió la chica, sin abrir los ojos, generando extrañeza en su acompañante — Cinco minutos.

— ¿_Mamá_? — Dudó Tanemon, con curiosidad. — ¿Quién es _mamá_?

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron, repentinamente, cómo si algo le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica. Eran unos brillantes ojos color miel los que resplandecían en ese bonito rostro. No se parecía a Andromon, afortunadamente. ¿Y cómo era Andromon? No estaba muy segura, pero sabía que Mimi no se le parecía, porque Mimi era única.

Tanemon sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, puesto que estaba cumpliéndose su sueño. Ella era Mimi. Había conocido a Mimi… Había…

¿_Por qué estaba gritando Mimi_? ¿Y, acaso, _esas_ lágrimas indicaban dolor?

La jovencita ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas, sin poder contenerse. Parecía una pesadilla, ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?

— ¿Sucede algo? — Inquirió Tanemon, con angustia. Necesitaba ayudarla, no podía dejar que algo le sucediese a ella — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Aquella voz hizo que Mimi levantase los ojos, con curiosidad. _Ese_ ser… ¿Quería ayudarla? Suspiró, mientras miraba a Tanemon, de arriba hacia abajo. Era un espécimen que _nunca, nunca_ había visto en su vida. Su aspecto era… simpático. Y le sonreía. Dulce, cálida y reconfortante. Así era como ese extraño ser le sonreía…

— ¿Quién… Quien eres tú? — Cuestionó la jovencita, una vez que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

— ¡Soy Tanemon! Te he esperado durante mucho tiempo, Mimi

— ¿_Me has esperado_?

— Desde siempre — Sonrió, a su compañera, con ternura — Por un momento, pensé que nunca vendrías… ¡Pero llegaste! ¡Mis deseos se hicieron realidad!

— ¿_Deseos_? — Aquello era _tan_ confuso…

Los ojos color miel, derritieron el corazón de Tanemon. La mirada de Mimi reflejaba inocencia pura, con un brillo intenso y cálido, pero con emociones diversas que se fundían sin restricción. Tanemon no podía decir si lo que esos ojos reflejaban era miedo, angustia, curiosidad, tristeza, emoción…

O, la _suma _de todos esos sentimientos.

— No llores, Mimi — Pidió, cuando vio que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar aquellos hermosos ojos nuevamente — No llores. _Ahora_, estamos juntas.

.

.

La acompasada respiración de la joven, le indicó a Palmon que su amiga se había sumido ya en profundos sueños. Sin embargo, continuó susurrandole palabras de aliento y tratando de evitar moverse mucho, para no despertarla.

Necesitaba descansar. Había sido un día largo… y… ¿Sonaba su celular? Estirandose para tomar el aparato móvil, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo para liberarse del agarre de Mimi, Palmon alcanzó a ver quien la llamaba…

_Koushiro… _

Suspiró, al ver el nombre del antiguo portador del conocimiento en la pantalla. _El amor era tan confuso…_ se dijo Palmon, sin saber que hacer en ese momento y solo logró apagar el celular de Mimi, antes de que se interrumpiesen sus sueños.

Incluso, podía ser sorprendentemente doloroso.

La historia entre Mimi y Koushiro no había sido siempre tristeza e incomodidad. No habían transcurrido más de tres años desde que ellos terminaron su relación. Palmon sabía que aquella ruptura había sido dolorosa para ambos, pero, en ese momento, había sido necesaria. Un inmenso dolor había quitado en ellos la esperanza de construir un futuro, juntos. Habían sido jóvenes cuando iniciaron su relación, habían fantaseado con unir sus vidas y habían forjado ilusiones sobre lo que les deparaba el destino. Tentomon y Palmon sabían que, quizás, aquella relación no tendría buen final. No es que no los apoyaron, no, ellos siempre estuvieron dándoles su aliento.

¡_Era lo que debían hacer_!

Pero aun antes de que Mimi recibiera la noticia de que estaba embarazada, las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas en la pareja. No estaban preparados. Ninguno de los dos, habiendo cumplido diecisiete años, estaba preparado para recibir _un_ _hijo_. No estaban preparados para forjar ese futuro.

Y es que eran tan _diferentes_… Aunque se amaran _tanto._

Sin embargo, los portadores de la pureza y el conocimiento lucharon por mantenerse juntos, por tratar de construir lo que desearon…

_Hasta que Mimi perdió al bebé_…

¿No es curioso cómo las perspectivas de las personas cambian? Un día, Mimi había sollozado asustada, en los brazos de Palmon, ante la inesperada noticia. Al día siguiente, compartiendo sus temores con su novio, había sonreído ante la promesa de luchar juntos… Y, en ese momento, lloró desconsolada la pérdida de su hijo no nacido.

Ninguno de los dos, habiendo cumplido diecisiete años, estaba preparado para perder _un_ _hijo_. Palmon y Tentomon vieron, con impotencia, como ellos se alejaban más y más. Ella, por la tristeza, él por la culpa. No habían podido sobrevivir, como pareja, a esa pérdida.

Habían sido ellos, los digimons, quienes tuvieron que hacer frente a la situación.

Mimi necesitaba volver a Estados Unidos, luego de aquel interludio, con sus padres adorados y con sus estudios retrasados. Koushiro tampoco se quedaría en Japón, aunque su destino era mucho más cercano que el de ella.

Habían construido un futuro inmediato que los mantenía separados.

Y se separaron.

Hubo llantos, hubo dolorosas despedidas… Y no hubo promesas. Dejarían que el destino los reuniese, o los separase. Palmon sonrió, satisfecha, cuando vio que los ojos de Mimi se iluminaban cuando un rubio reapareció en su vida…

— Duerme, Mimi. — Repitió, Palmon, en un susurro leve cuando vio que la joven comenzaba a inquietarse. — _Estamos juntas_… Y todo estará bien, porque estamos juntas…

La joven sonrió, en sueños, como si pudiese oír el consuelo de su digimon. Tal vez lo hacia, tal vez no.

Para Palmon, todo estaba bien cuando los ojos de Mimi brillaban, acompañados por su bella sonrisa. Quizás, el destino de su amiga no estaba decidido aun… pero ella se encargaría de que esa sonrisa, _nunca_ desapareciera.

* * *

Saludos ^^


End file.
